


to the world

by middledumpling



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middledumpling/pseuds/middledumpling
Summary: —quiet mornings and soft moments





	to the world

It’s the morning sunlight that wakes him first, and he blinks blearily against it. He likes keeping his apartment clean and dark and cool, so there really should be no reason for the curtains to be open. Slowly, Crowley sits up, and glances around the room, taking in the dust dancing through the air, and the bareness of the walls and floor. 

He has no idea where he is. 

Then, something soft brushes his leg, and he blinks down at the lump next to him. 

Oh. Right.

Aziraphale’s place.

He had nearly forgotten about the night before. The quiet evening spent in the book store, drinking wine and talking and the two of them tumbling, slightly tipsy, into the apartment above the store. He remembers coaxing Aziraphale into trying to sleep, and he remembers settling down next to him, pulling up the covers. 

Crowley lets a small smile tug at his lips before moving to edge of the bed. He doesn’t get far before he’s tugged back lightly. Aziraphale’s awake now, and staring at him with half-lidded eyes. 

“Go back to sleep, my dear,” he mumbles drowsily. 

Crowley considers this for a moment, before slipping back in place next to him. As he settles in, white feathers wrap him in a cocoon, drawing him ever so slightly closer to the other. 

“Anything you say, angel,” he says, eyes on Aziraphale, and lets the peaceful morning lull him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> a repost of a very, very old drabble i posted on tumblr! i found it recently while looking through my good omens tag and liked it enough to put it here


End file.
